The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit device including a fin active region.
There is a growing demand for high integration of integrated circuit devices according to a tendency of electronic products to be thinner and smaller. Down-scaling of integrated circuit devices may cause a short channel effect of transistors, which reduces the reliability of integrated circuit devices. In order to reduce the short channel effect, an integrated circuit device including a fin active region has been proposed. In addition, as the design rule decreases, sizes of components of the integrated circuit device and distance therebetween are also reduced.